Box Weapons
by Corporal Levi
Summary: Hibari raised an eyebrow at the unusual scene and Yamamoto laughed. "Oh, it looks like Jirou and Roll like each other!" Slight 8018.


**Warnings: Unbeta'd, OOC?**

**Author's Notes: Not exactly an 8018 fic, but close enough, I guess. This is placed before the Inheritance Arc and after the Future Arc.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

* * *

After they came back to the present, Roll (now in the form of a ring) has been acting strange, especially when Yamamoto Takeshi was involved.

If he was patrolling in the school's hallways to make sure everything's in peace and that there was no herbivores crowding, Roll would make a strange puffin noises whenever the swordsman wasn't there. Now, Hibari wasn't a hedgehog expert, but he was sure that meant it was displeased by something, but what? It continued for a few days, and the prefect began to feel annoyed by it, so he decided to confront Sawada and his herbivorous friends to demand answers. When he found them at the rooftop in lunch time, his Vongola Box Weapon started purring and whistling, and then it began to feel hotter for some unknown reason.

He got no useful answers from the four herbivores, and the Arcobaleno's smirk only made him feel more frustrated. Yamamoto, however, had an interesting reaction. The Rain Guardian had blinked a few times before looking down at Jirou, who had started barking (which sounded more like stuttering).

"Hey, Jirou is feeling rather hot also," He had said, raising his hand to look at the ring more closely. "Why's that, kid?"

Reborn's smirk only widened. "Who knows."

Tsuna had a feeling his tutor did know what was happening, and judging by his expression, it was nothing good. He just hoped that his best friend wouldn't end up hurt by Hibari for whatever thing was happening.

After school, Hibari walked to the Tenth and his friends before grabbing the tallest one's shirt by the neck and dragged him to the back of the building, ignoring Tsunayoshi's "HIIIII, YAMAMOTO!" and Ryohei's "THAT WAS EXTREME!". When they were away from everyone, the prefect took out his tonfas and positioned himself in a fighting stance.

"Maa, maa," The chestnut-eyed teen said, raising his hands in a pacifying manner. "I'm sure there are more civilized ways to solve this without fighting."

Hibari narrowed his eyes while the other dodged his attacks. "This is how I solve everything."

Yamamoto sweat-dropped.

"Well," He said with a smile as he took out his Shigure Kintoki and his eyes lost their playfulness. "I've been getting a little rusty; I guess a match will do me good."

They had no idea how much time had passed, but neither stopped their attacks even when they noticed that their rings' weight in their fingers wasn't there anymore. Then they heard squeaking and howling noises behind them. Both snapped their heads to where the sounds came from and immediately stopped the fight.

There, in a small distance from them, were Roll and Jirou…cuddling with each other.

Both Guardians blinked.

"How did they get out by themselves?" Yamamoto asked as he tilted his head to the side. Hibari just stayed quiet, eyeing the animals with slight confusion.

Jirou barked happily and he licked Roll's face, making the small hedgehog squeal in delight and start whistling a high-pitched song. The dog, noticing his master's attention was in him now, bayed at the other Box Animal to follow him and both left side-by-side. Not long after, the howling and squeaking noises began once more.

Hibari raised an eyebrow at the unusual scene and Yamamoto laughed.

"Oh, it looks like Jirou and Roll like each other!" He said, scratching the back of his neck. "That explains why they were acting so strange!"

The Cloud Guardian gave him a blank look, to which the swordsman smiled mischievously at.

"Hey, Hibari, did you know that Box Weapons are supposed to reflect their owner's subconscious?"

Steel-blue eyes narrowed dangerously and he raised his tonfas once more. "What are you implying, Yamamoto Takeshi?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing at all," The tanned teen snickered before running away from the prefect's wrath.

Not far from there, a small fluff-ball-like yellow bird and a sapphire swallow were chirping in happiness.

* * *

**This was my inspiration of 2:54 am. I'm sure that tomorrow morning I'll hate it. Yes, it's Hibird and Koujirou at the end XD And the implied thing is that if Roll likes Jirou, then wouldn't Hibari like Yamamoto too?**

**About the sounds they make (to clear things up):**

**Hedgehogs-**

**Puffin: Sounds of displeasure.**

**Purring/Whistling: Trust and contentment.**

**Squeaking: Courting noises.**

**Dogs-**

**Stutter bark: Excitement, playfulness.**

**Howling: Ready to mate.**

**Bay: When they want to be followed.**

**Hope you liked it! Reviews are deeply appreciated.**


End file.
